


Bonds Are Created Like So

by annemarie213



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Meetings, High-functioning depression, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader is somewhat apathetic, Tags and rating might be updated later, This will be purely platonic, because izaya needs friends, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemarie213/pseuds/annemarie213
Summary: A new beginning. To cut your ties with your old life, with your old 'friends', with your family and basically everything you knew. Armed with nothing but a backpack full of necessities and your purse, you set off to the city called Ikebukuro, hoping to find the feeling you've been looking for for the past couple of years. You didn't really expect anything special from Ikebukuro, as you had moved here om a whim, but it proved to be a lot more than you could ever have dreamed of. Especially since you are thrown into the action the moment you arrive.





	Bonds Are Created Like So

**Author's Note:**

> The depression will be based on my own experiences with depression, so you might not be able to relate to it. Please keep this in mind, if you decide to comment on this particular subject. Kind critique is appreciated.

The train was packed, and you could feel your shirt getting damp from the sweat on your body. Your backpack, which you had put on backwards, in order to keep an eye on it, felt heavy and you couldn’t wait to take it off. As if heaven had heard your prayer, the train pulled to a stop and the doors opened while the intercom announced the station; ‘’Ikebukuro Station, please mind the gap as you leave the train.’’   
You felt yourself being shoved around, as a large group of people tried to leave the train as quickly as possible. You barely had to move your feet, as you were stuck in the middle of the moving group as they passed the train doors and set foot on the train station. Once out, the group quickly dissolved, as most of them had a different place to be. You were the only one who didn’t set off immediately, as you had no specific place in mind. You had decided to move to Ikebukuro on a whim. Without even knowing what you were searching for, you had set out to find it. There was nothing special about Ikebukuro, it had just been one of the first cities that popped up when you where searching the Internet. And here you where. 

When you finally moved, and managed to find an exit, the first thing you did was finding a bench. Your body felt much lighter after you had taken your backpack off and placed it on the ground. Leaning against the backrest, you gazed at the people passing you by. One thing that you liked about large cities was the big difference between the humans who populated it. You could see several people in suits, probably out to get their lunch. Some wore school uniforms, perhaps they were skipping a class? Gathered in small groups, you could see some young people who looked like they were in a gang, with tattoos covering big parts of their bodies, their hair dyed and styled in a variety of styles & several piercings on their faces. Each one of them bore an article of clothing painted a mustard-like yellow. If you wanted a peaceful life, it would probably do you good to avoid those people. But you didn’t know what you wanted. All doors where open, but you couldn’t figure out which one to walk through. Luckily, you had all the time in the world to figure it out. For the time being, you would look around town and figure out where to stay.

The streets where by no means empty, but the amount of people walking around had certainly thinned out. Once again, you found yourself sitting on a bench, your feet and legs sore from walking all day. You had still not managed to find a place you wanted to stay at. It would be night soon, but the town still seemed full of life, and even though you were tired, you didn’t want to leave the lively street just yet. You rested your face on your backpack, which you had placed in your lap. You closed your eyes for a minute.  
The peace didn’t last long. Suddenly people were screaming and panic was spreading through the crowds.   
‘’It’s Heiwajima Shizou again!’’  
‘’Run! He’s going crazy!’’  
Heiwajima Shizou? You hadn’t heard that name before, but he was apparently well known in town. You didn’t feel like getting caught up in any trouble while you were still carrying your important belongs around, so you decided to get away before this ‘Heiwajima Shizou’ got closer. You had barely taken your first step, before a vending machine crashed into the ground before you. You stood frozen, unable to move as you tried to comprehend the situation. Did this Heiwajima have something to do with the vending machine flying through the air? If he didn’t do it, then how did it go airborne? Your train of thought was interrupted, as a man with raven-black hair speeded past you, wearing a coy smirk, obviously not very frightened by the unexplainable event that had unfolded in front of you. He skidded to a stop a short distance from you and turned to face the blonde man who had you hadn’t noticed before now.   
‘’Ah, Shizu-chan, you’re as violent as ever. Most people would have given up by now, considering that you’ve never managed to actually land a proper punch on me, but I guess you’re that strong because your body decided to develop your muscles instead of your brain.’’  
‘’You damn flea, you’re trying to talk to me about logic, when even the most logical people would stop at nothing to swat an annoying flea like you.’’  
You stood awkwardly to the side, figuring that it would be better if you did not move from your spot, as there was a chance they would notice you if you did. The blonde turned to you and began walking in your direction. You said nothing as he came closer, but moved to the side as he passed you and made his way to the bench you had been resting on only a minute ago.   
You watched in awe, as he removed his hands from the pockets of his trousers, and grabbed ahold of the bench, before lifting it with no visible strain, and hurling it at the other man who merely took a step to the side, causing the bench to hit the ground and break.   
‘’And just as usual you’re just being a burden on society, running around and breaking everything you touch without thinking. If I weren’t absolutely convinced that you hate me so much, I’d almost believe that you merely use me as an excuse to go berserk.’’  
‘’Shut the hell up!’’  
Your hair went flowing as Heiwajima Shizou ran by you to lunge at the other man. You watched their dance, the blonde constantly on the offense, with the other being evasive. It didn’t take long before they both were out of sight, continuing their fight somewhere else.   
You figured now would probably be a good time to leave the streets and get a proper night’s sleep. Surely you would need the energy, if you crossed paths with either of those two tomorrow.

The next day was the same as the last. People of all kinds, each one outside for their own reason flooded the streets. You were weaving between them, wandering the streets just like you had done yesterday. You had money enough to survive for some time, but you would need to get a job sooner or later. You had been walking around for quite a while now, and you could feel yourself becoming hungry. Deciding to stop at a nearby café to grab something to eat, you crossed the street and walked towards it. However, you stopped walking when you spotted a familiar person sitting at a table outside the café. His legs were crossed and he was leaning against the back of the chair as he was checking his smartphone with a self-satisfied smirk present on his face. He looked up, as your shadow came over him.   
‘’Ah, it’s you. The innocent bystander from yesterday.’’  
Ignoring what he said, you pointed to the chair on the other side of the table, ‘’Is this seat taken?’’  
His smile faded for just a moment, his auburn eyes looking at you the same way one would look at a work of art. Not the romantic way, in which the art inspires a feeling of wonder or excitement, but rather a calculating gaze trying to decipher the meaning of each stroke of the brush or the use of specific colors and their intended meaning. Looking at every single piece of the work and putting those pieces together to gain an understanding of the work as a whole. But it was only for a small moment, and then another smirk crept onto his face as he answered you, ‘’You can take it if you’d like.’’  
‘’Thanks.’’ You said, as you put your purse on the table and went inside to order. When you returned to the table with your lunch, the man laid his phone down on the table, now gazing at the people passing by. Once again, he turned his attention to you as you placed your food on the table and sat down.   
He might have expected you to say something, as he looked at you expectantly, but as you kept quiet while eating, he took the word, ‘’So, any specific reason you’re sitting with me when there’s a lot of other free tables? Is it because you’re wondering why I was chased by that bartender-freak? Or is it some other possible reason? Go on, I’ll listen to your questions’’  
‘’Are you okay?’’  
He looked taken aback by that, ‘’Whatever do you mean?’’  
‘’I mean after being chased around by that blonde guy yesterday.’’  
He let out a short laugh, ‘’I was chased around by a freakishly strong bartender who threw vending machines and stop signs at me. Do you think I’m fine?’’  
‘’Well, considering the fact that you have energy for that kind of attitude you must be.’’  
His grin only became wider at your comment; his shoulders shook with soundless laughter.   
‘’Then you already have the answer to your question.’’ He answered back cheekily.   
‘’It seems that I do.’’ You agreed. After that short interaction you went back to eating in silence, a silence that remained uninterrupted.

At least for a while. A melody cut through the silence, and the raven-haired man grabbed his phone to look at it.  
‘’It would seem that I have some business to attend to, which means that I’ll unfortunately have to cut our little lunch date short. Being a information broker is a 24-hour job.’’  
His coffee was still full, not having been touched at all, perhaps just placed there to feign the illusion of just another café-goer dilly-dallying around on their day off. This newfound knowledge of his occupation seemed to point at it being there for just that purpose. As to not stand out, being able to observe the crowd without drawing attention to oneself. Even after only having seen him two times, you could clearly feel that this guy was not what one would consider ‘normal’.   
You watched him as he pocketed his phone, and were about to leave, before you spoke to him. 

‘’Hey’’  
‘’Hmm?’’  
‘’What’s your name?’’  
Shooting you a smirk, he replied, ‘’I’m Izaya Orihara, but don’t you think it’s kind of rude to ask someone their name and not introduce yourself first?’’  
‘’You said that you’re an information broker, right? Then it shouldn’t be hard for you to find out.’’  
His smirk changed to a grin, surprised yet delighted at your answer.   
‘’It certainly wont be.’’  
And with that, he walked into the crowd, and you were soon unable to see his form. 

It was around 2;14 o’clock in the morning that your phone’s screen lit up. You had received a text message from an unknown number.   
‘’I’ll be looking forward to out next meeting, (Y/N).’’


End file.
